majora's mask and the water goddess
by 4321vdg
Summary: young girl named black roses fall in love with the maker of majora's mask.


**The Legend Of Zelda Majora's Mask half goddess of water**

**Chappter 1 Luna Black Roses Cross's love**

**Luna Black Roses Cross is a half goddess of water. Her father is a human and mother is a goddess of water. She was walking into the village. She hearing music come from brum. She looking for brumer. She find the player of the brum.**

**Who are you want your name?said She.**

**He look at her eyes seen stars. She ask his name is. He stop play his brum. **

**My name is Majora and want your name is. said He.**

**She sit down by him. She fall in love with Majora. But her father will think be in love with majora. She hope her father get mad at her. She ask he somehere to sheep.**

**No I have no here to sheep. Said He. Me and my father have one bedroom open in our home. Said She. **

**They were her home and father clearing up the horses. **

**She say she home and give father hug.**

**This bedroom was my bother. Said she to majora.**

**Wath happening to your bother. Said he to luna.**

**He look at a picture for luna and her bother, her father,her mother, her sisthers.**

**Her sisthers is names Star Black Roses Cross and Sun Black Roses Cross, her bother is name Cloud Black Roses Cross. Who die in war with evil gods and goddesss and good gods, goddesss.**

**Um um um Majora good night. Said she.**

**Luna ! My sweet daughter you are call to war with good gods and goddesss, your mother. Said luna's father to luna. I will fight or die. Said she to her father.**

**Her father find his wife's armor harded to luna and her sword and shield.**

**Luna! This sword and shield was your mother. Said Luna's father to Luna.**

**I will fight and I will stand but I will fight until the end. Said she.**

**When darkness falls your pain is all the love is lost beauty and luna's father to luna.**

**She give majora a kiss on lips. She command the other half gods and half goddesss to war.**

**We stand and fight until the end. Said she to half gods and goddesss.**

**They winned the war come back home all peoples in village was cheer for half gods come back.**

**Luna Black Roses Cross come back to village ware her mother armor. She give her father hug and give majora a kiss on lips. Majora! I … love … you. Said she to majora. Luna! I love you too and you will marry me too. Said majora to luna. She say yes to marry him. They get marry and have wedding. She is ware long white wedding dress. **

**Page 1**

**Chapter 2 the death of half water goddess's father **

**Luna's father was clear the horses wind gods and goddesss. But They are evil gods and goddesss. They kill luna's father. The one horses name Dark Roses and Roses. It ranny to luna and majora. She is sheep in her bed with majora. She out of her bed because very bad dream.**

**Father! No do kill him. Said she. Luna! My love wath is wong it just a bad dream so it k.o. Said he to huging and kiss on her lip. She is very sadness and crying. He holding luna in his arm. She hear a horses.**

**Dark Roses and Rsoes! Where is father. Said She to the horses.**

**Luna! Here you are go. Said He to Luna.**

**I'm go to my old home. Said She to Majora. **

**Father! Where here you. Said She to father.**

**Luna and Majora! I'm right here you too. Said luna's father.**

**Mr . Cross! Happeing to you. Said he to luna's father.**

**Majora! Take good chera of ****daughter plcase. Said luna's father. He is die and here is blood come out his mouth. Luna! The evil gods and goddesss they kill me run away from here. Said luna's father to luna.**** Father! I will revenge your death I will. Said she to her father. Her father die in her arms.**

**Luna! Come on come on list go. Said he to luna. She want revenges on the evil gods and goddess. Majora can to tike her out of it. She and Majora lit a fire her father die boby in the fire and got on the horses ridder off. Majora! Where we go? Said she to majora. They got off the horses sit up camp make a fire and hunted deer. They wath to bed and sheep. Luna! Good night. Said he to Luna .Majora! Good night too. Said she to gods and goddesss tilk. The evil goddess of dark. That girl name luna she is half water goddess. Said evil goddess of dark to the evil gods and goddesss. Yes she is half water goddess and she is daughter of goddess of water. Said god of dark fire to the evil gods and goddesss.**

**They want to kill luna and majora. Luna waik up she can't sheep and come out of tent seen luna by the fire. Luna! You can't sheep. Said he to luna. Oh yes! Majora it was a bad dream. Said she to Majora. They fall sheep and hug, kiss. The sun waik up **

**Page 2**


End file.
